


Building Up A Sweat

by RA_of_Light



Series: Richard and Alice [4]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: part of the Richard and Alice seriesIts a grey and grisly Saturday morning, Richard and Alice are both busy respectively, but have a delicious catch up mid-morning





	Building Up A Sweat

Richard was sitting on the floor of the living room with his laptop at his feet, staring intently at the screen.  When he awoke thirty minutes earlier, he had patted the right side of the bed and was disappointed to find it cold and empty. He figured Alice, who was a morning lark, had probably left the house as it was so still and quiet. He lay there for a few minutes, until his rumbling tummy signified it would be a good time to get up. He slung on a comfy chunky jumper and slouchy jeans and padded across the floor in his socks to the window. One peek at the grey skyline was enough to persuade him that he was better off staying inside today. He brewed a pot of tea and pottered into the living room, slouching on the rug in front on his computer. He started browsing the web; first checking on his twitter feed, and then decided to do some research for a new role he’d recently got. He was deep in thoughtwhen he heard an unexpected noise that disturbed his concentration. Turning his head quickly, he saw a figure looming by the door.

A few hours earlier, Alice had woken up. She had looked at the clock and its orange glowing 6.45. It was not uncommon for her to be awake that early and after failing to fall back asleep, she had got up. She could hear the wind howling and rain battering against the windows, so she decided she mayas well go to the gym.  Putting on her leggings and sloppy t-shirt, she had looked back at Richard snuggled under the duvet happily snoring away, totally oblivious to her movements. At the gym she'd had a fairly taxing workout on the cross trainer and spin bike, plus some weights. She’d not known that the changing rooms were being updated and was a bit annoyed as it meant she’d have to go home and shower.

When Alice pulled up in the driveway back at home, she parked and glanced up to the bedroom window.  The curtains were now open and she noticed the lights were on in the living room below.

Richard and Alice had been together for well over a year now and their relationship was a fun, easy going one. However, Richard could be quite moody and too serious sometimes, so Alice would tinker about to relax him and drag him out of his moods. He’d told her last night about the new acting job and figured he would probably already be deep in thought doing research. Alice naughtily thought it would be fun to try and sneak up on him for a giggle. She very carefully unlocked the front door, taking care not close it noisily. She put her gym bag in the hall way, ~~s~~ lipped her trainers off, and lightly tiptoed along the wooden floor. The living room door was only slightly ajar, which would impact the likelihood of her being able to startle him. Still, Alice decided it was worth a try; he may even have his headphones on listening to tunes while researching for his new role. As she approached the door, Alice pushed on it very lightly and grimaced as it creaked on opening. She poked her head round the door and saw Richard’s head turning as his concentration was disturbed by the sound.

She could see him on the floor in the middle of the room, his lovely legs firmly encased in a pair of jeans and chunky knit jumper hugging his delicious torso. As he turned his head, he laughed as he realised Alice was trying to sneak up on him and he’d caught her in the act.

Alice tried to look nonchalant as she entered the room, but her body language gave away the fact she had been trying to creep in.

“Were you trying to scare me?” Richard asked, eyebrows raised with a serious look on his face.

“Of course not, my love!” Alice exclaimed, her voice a slightly higher pitch than it would have been if she had actually been telling the truth.

She slid over to where he was, knelt down behind him, slipped her arms around his chest and gave him a big kiss on his stubbly cheek to appease him.

“Uh huh, you think you can get round me like that?” he replied sardonically and turned round to face her “Wow, you’re sweaty!”

Alice giggled and then deliberately rubbed herself up against him in response to his sarcastic tone.

He responded by chuckling, then grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the floor. As he hovered over her, he grinned wildly.

 “Not fair!” she protested. “You have a size and weight advantage!”

“Yes, indeed I do,” he slyly grinned, nodding. “It’s your own fault for smearing your sweaty body all over me, and trying to give me a fright!”

She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but her uncontrollable laughter meant that she was failing miserably. He found this very amusing. On the other hand, her body was warm and musky and the combination stirred him. With a glint in his eye, he leaned down and pressed a lustful kiss to her mouth.

Alice felt her tummy flip. His kisses always had that effect and she moved up into it. He responded by pushing his weight down into her body and loosening his grip on her wrists. She loved his weight bearing down on her and she moved her now free hands under his jumper, gently touching the smooth skin. Richard hummed in response to Alice’s soft touch and ~~he~~ pulled away from the kiss with an idea.

“So, I think we should get you out these sweaty clothes.”

Alice murmured softly in reply, thinking that she’d had one workout today, and smiled as she considered this next one would probably work different muscles.

Richard took her smile as agreement and lifted her up off the floor. His large frame towered over hers and he wrapped his arms around her, peppering her salty tasting neck with kisses and mumbled: “Actually, I reckon you need a shower first.”

He took her hand and led her into the bathroom just down the hallway. He didn’t think it was necessary to tell her that he’d had one just a couple hours ago. He really wanted to get in with her. The thought of lathering Alice’s body all over increased his feelings of arousal and his erection started to strain against his jeans.

Once there, they grappled at each other’s garments, trying to remove them speedily as the heat between them rose. As he pulled off his jumper, Alice trailed kisses down his chest and he groaned in response. Grasping at her lyrca leggings, he slid his hands underneath them onto her moist skin. Their kisses grew firmer and more intense as their body’s entwined.

Wanting to get under the water, Richard took Alice’s hand and led her into the cubicle, turning the shower on. The water initially came out cold, it hit his back and he yelled out in shock. Alice couldn’t help but start laughing at his response and they both ended up giggling, the skin around their eyes crinkling up. As the water warmed up, Richard leaned down and started to kiss Alice again. He started on her neck right on the pulse point, which always sent intense sensations through her body igniting her desire.

She grabbed the verbena shower gel from behind him and starting lathering his arms and chest firmly. Taking the bottle from her hands, he reciprocated by massaging her waist and then her breasts, his thumbs pressing her nipples into firm buds. The bubbles foamed all over their excited bodies, sliding down into the tray around their toes. Alice looked into his blue eyes which were full of desire and purposefully took his cock in her hands. With initially light then firmer pressure, she began to twist and slide up and down his shaft. He stood there ~~;~~ his eyes closed, and leaned his head back under the shower head. As the water slid over his skin, he was overwhelmed with how terrific her touch was. She was using the exact right amount of pressure to keep him hard and send delicious sensations through his body without tipping him over the edge.

She continued to look at his face whilst playing with him and watching as it contorted with pleasure, enjoying the noises of appreciation he was making. She knew what would make him hers completely, so slid down onto her knees and took him into her mouth. His body stiffened suddenly at this new sensation and then he started to move with her mouth. She moved up and down the shaft, firmly using her cheek muscles to contract round him. Then she released the grip and started to use her tongue to play with the tip of his manhood. His body responded to each different movement and he groaned louder and gripped her hair firmly. He was grinding his hips and Alice could feel he was getting close to coming,

“Alice..fuck,” he moaned gruffly.

She gave him a sultry look, her lips still around the tip of his dick. “Ummhummm,” she replied, the vibrations sending more sensation through his body.

“I want you up here ….now!”

She stood up with his help and he pulled her hard into him, kissed her more passionately than he’d ever done before. His tongue dove deep into her mouth, coveting hers, both groaning at the intensity of the kiss. ~~~~

His hands wandered down her body as he kissed her hard and he moved one between her legs, his long fingers exploring the soft hair and folds. He found her clit and started swirling his thumb around the nub softly then firmer, eliciting more groans of delight from his lover.  He moved further in to her core, discovering the entrance to her vagina and teased it firmly.

Alice’s body was melting into his, the kissing mixed with the warm water and his exploring fingers caused intense sensations to course through her whole body. She could feel his firm dick against her and she just wanted him in her and quickly groaned “Fuck me, baby.”

He pulled back and a deep grow tore from his chest. He moved her around so her soft round arse was facing him.  Her legs moved apart instinctively and he grasped his dick in his hand and slid it into her throbbing cunt. They both groaned deeply as he finally entered her. Resting his head on her shoulder, her hips in his hands, he pushed her forward and she braced herself against the tiled wall for support.  He pushed hard into her, thrusting back and forth, kissing and lasciviously moaning into her ear. The blood was pumping through his body and he was overtaken by pleasure. The angle was perfect for Alice, the feel of him hitting up against her was driving her mad, his cock finding the right spot in her with each thrust.

Her walls started to contract around him and in response he started pumping faster until Alice yelled out that she was coming. Her cry pushed Richard over the edge and with on ~~c~~ e last thrust he spilled into her.

As their bodies shuddered, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder gently. Their bodies uncoupled slowly and Alice turned round and kissed him again languidly.

“Maybe we should actually have that shower now?”

 


End file.
